


Пёрышко

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 135 spoilers, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Ранее Габи никогда бы не стала уделять столько внимания обычному птичьему перу, валяющемуся на земле, но вот уже несколько дней она находит их повсюду — на улице, на подоконнике в комнате, в миске с фруктами, в саду.
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Пёрышко

**Author's Note:**

> 07/01\21  
> думала об этом слишком долго, чтобы не реализовать, даже если это несколько странно.

Когда Габи выходит на улицу, собирая свои волосы в хвост, солнечные лучи припекают землю не так сильно, как вчера. Они освящают дорогу, приятно согревают кожу и волосы, пока девочка подставляет теплу своё лицо, довольно прикрывая глаза. На какое-то время Габи остаётся на месте, прислушиваясь к пению птиц, сидящих на ветвях деревьев неподалёку от дома. Раньше она не обращала на них должного внимания, считая своих товарищей слишком наивными, чтобы тратить время на такие глупости — теперь, потеряв их, Браун не могла представить утра без этого. 

Она вновь замечает за собой действия, которые ранее не стала бы совершать, но не останавливается на достигнутом и берет в руки небольшую корзинку для фруктов, стоящую во дворе, словно ждущую её все это время. Вместо того, чтобы отправляться на полигон для тренировок с восходом солнца, как раньше, Габи надевает на голову соломенную шляпку и направляется во фруктовый сад. Вероятно, шляпку бросил здесь Фалько, опять отвлекшийся на очередную глупость (которая его по какой-то причине заинтересовала, значит, не глупость, поправляет себя девочка). Он слишком часто начал убегать в лес неподалёку от их участка. 

Тем не менее, Габи поправляет шляпку, сползающую на её глаза, намереваясь собрать в саду созревшие плоды, чтобы предложить сделать из них сок или приготовить пирог — сейчас многие солдаты, работающие над восстановлением земель, занимаются кулинарией. Та же Микаса ни раз пыталась повторить блюда своей приёмной матери, чтобы порадовать Эрена, избавившегося от внушения Имир. Казалось, будто мирное время никогда не настанет, но вот уже год не было войн. 

— Доброе утро, Габи! — пусть даже ей и кажется, что Жан приветствует её, чтобы не слушать лекции Микасы о вреде курения, Браун машет ему рукой в ответ и улыбается. 

— Жан, давай шустрее! — проходя мимо, просит Эрен. 

По дороге в сад девочка обменивается несколькими фразами с другими солдатами и даже задумывается о том, куда мог запропаститься Фалько. Армин работает на грядках вместе с Эреном, который почти ни с кем не разговаривает, стараясь побороть чувство вины, что доказывает: мальчик должен быть где-то здесь, ни с кем другим он на рынок бы не поехал. Но Габи не расспрашивает о нем остальных, делая вид, что ей все равно. Он действительно не должен её волновать. И правда — что с ним может случиться, особенно в мирное время? Конечно, после всего, через что они прошли, Фалько стал ей по-своему дорог, однако в последнее время он вёл себя очень странно. Разговаривал с соседскими детьми чаще, чем с ней? _Пусть_. 

— Габи, ты не видела Фалько? — спрашивает Конни, появившийся перед ней, словно из воздуха. — Он просил научить разделывать мясо, но я не видел его со вчерашнего вечера. Не снимай шляпку, сегодня жарко, — неловко подмечает он. 

Габи знает, что Конни — хороший солдат, и в какой-то степени пытается загладить вину перед Фалько за то, что пытался скормить его своей матери. Фалько понимает его, но осторожничает. 

Она растерянно пожимает плечами, но на деле чувствует неожиданное раздражение — вот уже несколько дней Фалько бегает повсюду с какими-то мальчишками, живущими рядом. Она не знает и не хочет знать ни одного из них, но они ей все равно не нравятся. Ведут себя как нахалы. 

Оказавшись в саду, Габи, вопреки своим планам, откладывает корзинку в сторону и хмурится. Она опускается на коленки перед своей находкой, которая привлекла её внимание ещё издалека. Поднимает с земли, крутит в руках, рассматривая. Ранее девочка никогда бы не стала уделять столько внимания обычному птичьему перу, валяющемуся на земле, но вот уже несколько дней она находит их повсюду — на улице, на подоконнике в своей комнате, в миске с фруктами, в саду. 

— Снова ты, — усмехается Габи шепотом, игнорируя пение птиц, сидящих на ветках. 

Перо, как и все остальные, найденные ранее, оказывается большим и пышным. Не молочно-белым, но и не серым. Странным, но нагретым на солнце. Габи сдувает с него пыль и поднимает взгляд на маленькую пташку, чирикающую над её головой. Возвращается обратно к перу. Снова смотрит на громкую птицу, которая словно наблюдает за её действиями. Фалько понимает их? 

_Глупости_.

Габи поднимает шляпку и опускает перышко на свою голову, чтобы не потерять его. За несколько дней в её тайнике под кроватью набралось уже больше десяти подобных перьев разных размеров. Она понятия не имеет, почему собирает их — просто это показалось ей интересным. Зофия и Удо могли бы без проблем опознать птицу по перьям, но теперь их нет, поэтому Габи занимается этим самостоятельно. Конечно, не так хорошо, как это сделали бы они… Птица должна быть где-то здесь. Как перо попало в миску с фруктами? Над окнами нет никаких гнёзд. Или есть? 

Габи находит подходящее дерево и начинает медленно карабкаться по нему, надев корзинку на свою руку, когда в сад заходит Фалько. Он довольно быстро находит девочку взглядом и обеспокоенно наблюдает за её действиями, слово не решаясь нарушить тишину. Габи отмечает, что мальчик выглядит уставшим, будто целый день бегал на полигоне, стараясь её обогнать. Ранее она бы отчитала его за это, напомнила, что он никогда её не победит и зря только здоровьем рискует, надеясь унаследовать силу одного из девяти титанов. Ей всегда казалось, что Фалько был слабым и потому недостойным, но упрямым, что одновременно и раздражало, и вызывало уважение. Теперь Браун нередко ловит себя на мыслях о том, как сильно ошибалась. Обижала его, прекрасно понимая, что её мнение было для него важным. Игнорировала его чувства и заботу. 

— Я помогу? — спрашивает Фалько, подходя к дереву ближе. Габи хочет кивнуть, но вместо этого фыркает, опуская очередное яблоко в корзинку: 

— Иди там к своим новым друзьям, они, наверное, очень соскучились. 

— Габи, почему ты… 

— Тебя искал мист… Конни, — поправляет она себя, — иди. 

Вместо этого мальчик подходит к соседнему дереву и закатывает рукава своей рубашки, собираясь взобраться наверх. Габи провожает его победным взглядом, но довольно быстро теряет всю свою уверенность, понимая, что деревья находятся слишком близко друг к другу. Что он задумал? Решил поговорить лицом к лицу? Казалось, она могла бы коснуться его на таком расстоянии и не потеряла бы и малой части своего равновесия. Габи даже прерывает сбор яблок, чтобы оценить жалкие попытки Фалько взобраться по дереву. Как скоро он окажется на земле?

— Ты упадешь, — предупреждает она. — Возвращайся домой, мистер-я-сильнее-тебя. 

— Я никогда так не говорил! — краснея, защищается Фалько. 

Совсем скоро он действительно оказывается на одном уровне с Габи — тяжело дышит, кое-как держится за ветви дерева, пытаясь найти положение, которое позволит ему также долго оставаться наверху, как это делает Браун. Она наблюдает за ним так, словно стоит на земле. Однако, Фалько чувствует себя комфортно наверху и отмечает, что больше не испытывает страха. Он быстро регенерирует царапины на своих руках, полученные после его первой попытки карабкаться по дереву — как Габи и говорила, он поставил ногу мимо и сорвался, но смог удержать равновесие. Затем он двигается к другому дереву, переглянувшись с Габи, которая рефлекторно отстраняется, словно пытается от него сбежать. 

Девочка наблюдает за излечением с осторожностью, но Фалько не удаётся прочитать её эмоции. Интерес? Отвращение? Зависть? Тревога? Чёрт её знает. 

Фалько тем временем все равно продолжает осторожно приближаться к подруге, прекрасно зная, что расстояние между деревьями позволяет ему не только прикоснуться к ней, но и при желании перелезть на соседнее дерево. Он не очень любит падать, но мог бы попробовать сделать это. 

— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе — я кину в тебя яблоко, — в смущении, ненавязчиво пряча лицо в листве, бормочет Габи. Он не должен знать, что она чувствует себя так, когда они находятся настолько близко. 

— Я просто хотел сказать, — серьёзно начинает мальчик, но все равно чувствует, как кровь приливает к его лицу, — что познакомил бы вас, если бы ты согласилась погулять со мной. 

— Я кину в тебя яблоко, Фалько Грайс. 

— Я слышал, Габи Браун, — парирует он и примирительно кивает несколько раз, когда она действительно берёт одно яблоко из корзинки, по-прежнему висящей на её руке. — Все. Понял. 

Она может видеть его ресницы на таком расстоянии и тратит больше времени, чем рассчитывала, чтобы перестать рассматривать его лицо — это ненормально. Какого черта она смущается? Из-за него? Из-за Фалько? Габи надеялась, что последний раз была смущена, когда Фалько сказал, что она ему нравится. И она ответила ему тем же. Но ранее никогда не обращала внимание на то, как он выглядит. Фалько стал старше за эти два года? Она переводит на мальчика взгляд, наблюдая. 

Те же самые волосы, те же самые руки и ноги, пытающиеся оставаться на месте, тот же самый загорелый нос, те же самые внимательные глаза, следящие за ней до сих пор. Возможно, он стал выше. Совсем немножко, но она определённо не сможет похлопать его по голове, как раньше, пока не поднимется на носочки или не заставит его сесть. Фалько вообще сейчас немного сутулится, чтобы не упасть. Те же самые веснушки¹, появляющиеся в летнее время. Губы… 

Габи дергается, когда чувствует, как Фалько касается её руки — из-за резкого движения шляпка слетает с головы и стремительно приближается к земле, прежде чем её подхватывает ветер. Девочка на секунду теряет равновесие, испуганно вскрикивает и для равновесия вцепляется в руку Фалько, наблюдая за пером. Оно переворачивается в воздухе несколько раз, прежде чем оказывается на траве под деревом, но у Габи все равно замирает сердце — пусть вначале её и раздражали эти перья, но теперь она не хотела терять их, раз уж нашла. Было интересно узнать, сколько их будет в тайнике к концу лета. Она переглядывается с удивленным Фалько и наигранно фыркает, начиная стремительно спускаться вниз. 

Она больше не бьёт друга по руке, как сделала бы раньше, чтобы забрать свою ладонь — после того, что с ними произошло, она старается быть к нему мягче. Зофия и Удо часто просили её об этом. Габи до сих пор не может называть их погибшими товарищами. 

— Ты собираешь их? — удивлённо спрашивает Фалько, неловко спускаясь следом. — Габи, подожди! Я… 

— Я ухожу! — отрицательно качает головой Габи и подхватывает перо, опуская его в корзинку. 

Оставаясь в одиночестве в саду, Фалько не думал, что в следующий раз увидит её в окно своей комнаты. 

Спустя несколько часов, вечером, он с удивлением наблюдает за тем, как Габи пытается залезть на крышу их небольшого дома, используя выступ на его окне. Мальчику требуется несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с удивлением и подойти ближе, открывая окно. Занятая девочка ожидаемо игнорирует его, но он не собирается сдаваться так просто и запрыгивает на подоконник, в тайне надеясь, что Энни не окажется где-то поблизости, чтобы устроить им взбучку. 

Последний раз он видел её днём в лесу, пока женщина учила его контролировать Титана. Он прекрасно знает, что Энни терпеть не может лес и не может дождаться, когда они найдут другой дом, не прилегающий к лесу, что напоминает ей о детстве. Однако именно это место стало подходящим для подобных тренировок — просторно, тихо, никаких людей поблизости. Только природа и они в одиночестве со своей проклятой силой. Рисков почти нет. Тогда Энни перегрелась на солнце, и Фалько даже был рад, что не видел её во дворе, пока помогал Армину поливать грядки — значит, она, наконец, решила немного передохнуть, а не игнорировать усталость, как делает обычно? 

— Габи! — тихо зовёт он. — Спустись, пока не поранилась! 

Девочка лишь морщит лицо, показывая недовольство тем, что он вмешивается в её дела. 

— Я скоро уйду, потерпи. 

Она пробует залезть на окно снова, но совсем скоро чувствует, как Фалько хватает её за ногу и осторожно тянет на себя до тех пор, пока Габи не встаёт на подоконник — он делает это машинально и осознает свои действия только после того, как девочка бьёт его по рукам. Фалько наблюдает за тем, как она садится рядом и свешивает ноги с подоконника в комнату, вздыхая. 

Он повторяет за ней, свешивая ноги вниз. 

Мальчик потирает свою руку, прежде чем поворачивается к Габи, наблюдая за ней — она выглядит немного грустной и задумчивой, но расслабленной. Крутит в руках какую-то небольшую коробку, которую он ранее не замечал. Она пыталась залезть на крышу с этим? Фалько осторожно подносит руку к волосам девочки и ловит её внимательный взгляд, ожидая, что вновь получит по руке. Но, к удивлению, она не меняет своего положения, позволяя ему сделать то, что он задумал.

Габи чувствует, как Фалько осторожно касается её волос, но не успевает привыкнуть к этому, как он убирает руку — Браун переводит на него взгляд и замечает, что парень смотрит на маленькую божью коровку, бегающую по его руке. От того, каким трогательным выглядит его лицо, Габи становится не по себе. Словно он был готов разрыдаться прямо здесь. Ему тоже снятся сны? За все время, что они провели вместе, она часто видела его таким разным — уставшим, грязным, плачущим, злым… 

Но сейчас ей меньше всего хочется видеть его слёзы. 

— Я хотела проверить, есть ли гнезда на крыше, — осторожно начинает девочка и смущается, когда чувствует, как он переключает на неё своё внимание, слушая. — Эти перья повсюду, но птиц нигде нет. Я имею ввиду, таких, как они. 

— Я могу посмотреть? — догадавшись, что Габи носит их в тайнике с воспоминаниями, спрашивает он. — Гнезд на крыше нет, — рассказывает, осторожно открывая крышку коробки, перед этим передав на ладонь подруги маленькую божью коровку. 

Габи с интересом и опасением наблюдает за насекомым — позволяет ему перебегать с одной руки на другую, считает чёрные пятнышки на его спине, даже задумывается над тем, как оно выжило в том аду. Затем переводит взгляд на Фалько, который теперь выглядит немного веселее, особенно после того, как вытаскивает из коробки несколько перьев, рассматривая их. Габи знает, что это скорее жалкий намёк на перья — маленькие кусочки², чёрт знает как сохранившиеся. Но почему-то она не смогла проигнорировать первое, которое упало с плеча вернувшейся Энни некоторое время назад. Оно точно не куриное и не гусиное — после недавнего случая она их побаивается (гусь бегал за Энни чёрт знает сколько времени, пока Микаса не зарубила его, но об этом никто не говорит и не вспоминает). Затем сбор перьев стал походить на одиночную игру. 

Габи сама не замечает, как в её голову закрадывается странная мысль — сейчас Фалько был почему-то расстроен. Но теперь ведёт себя иначе, совсем не обращая на неё внимание. Значит, она может делать все, что захочет? По крайней мере, Габи чувствует себя смелее, когда он на неё не смотрит. 

Пользуясь занятостью Фалько, Габи быстро сокращает разделяющее их расстояние, и оставляет на его щеке поцелуй. Они сразу же удивлённо переглядываются — она замечает, как стремительно краснеет от смущения его лицо, и старается не думать о том, что сама выглядит точно также. Её лицо горит так, что ей хочется помахать на себя руками или умыться холодной водой, поэтому Габи поднимает взгляд ещё выше, боясь столкнуться с Фалько. Благо, её уши закрыты волосами. 

Божья коровка улетает в окно. 

— Габи, ты… 

Он видит, как её глаза распахиваются в удивлении, прежде чем она подносит руку к его волосам, на которые смотрела, чтобы не видеть его глаза. Спустя несколько мгновений в руке Габи оказывается такое же перо, как те, что она показала ему сегодня. Она замечает, как мальчик вновь открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но в этот раз не даёт ему время на оправдания — посылает в его сторону строгий взгляд, прежде чем уточнить: 

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? 

Он покорно кивает. Передаёт в её руки тайник с перьями. Габи надёжно ставит его к себе на колени и с подозрением наблюдает за другом. 

— Я не знаю, как тебе правильно сказать, чтобы не быть побитым, — прочищая горло, признается он. Браун посылает ему нечитаемый взгляд, поторапливая. Не побьет? — Они должны были… испариться вместе с титаном? — осторожно шепчет Фалько, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица девочки. — Я _клянусь_ , что… 

— Ладно, я ухожу! — прерывает Габи, забирая перышко из его рук и закрывая крышку тайника, чтобы без потерь вернуться в свою комнату. — Доброй ночи, Фалько, постарайся не упасть с кровати! 

Фалько с удивлением наблюдает, как Габи быстро спускается из окна на землю, придерживая тайник одной рукой. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то уходил так стремительно, но почему-то чувствует себя счастливым от понимания — Габи забрала все с собой, а не оставила здесь. Пусть она ничего не сказала, но мальчик знает её достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что Браун ценит действия сильнее слов. 

А ещё она поцеловала его в щеку… 

Он точно не спит? 

Мальчик быстро щиплет себя за руку, как учил брат. 

Нет, не спит. 

— Пусть они будут символом моих чувств к тебе! — кричит Фалько, прекрасно зная, что она услышит. 

Возможно, завтра Габи всё-таки согласится немного погулять вместе в лесу после тренировок?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) мне просто захотелось, чтобы у фалько были веснушки  
> 2) сами перья титана были бы слишком большими — габи находит лишь кусочки, по какой-то причине не испарившиеся.
> 
> буду рада за отклик!


End file.
